fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drobny szczegół/Harmonia relacji
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2016/17 Camille podczas pobytu w centrum handlowym natyka się na Nathana. Dochodzi między nimi, do drobnej sprzeczki. Tymczasem Xavier namawia swego brata Freda, by w końcu przeciwstawił się swemu oprawcy i odpłacił mu w należyty sposób Bohaterowie *Camille Tjinder *Nathan Van Stomm *Xavier Johnson *Fred Johnson *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Chris Shine *Mai Brown *Aleksis Fletcher *Pani Morison *Kucharka Halina *Pan Woźny *Tajemniczy Przybysz Od zawsze każdy ma przypisane z góry miejsce. Ma za zadanie odgrywać powierzoną mu rolę. Świat dzieli się na ofiary i drapieżników. Jedni są zwierzyną, a inni myśliwymi. Jednak co się stanie, gdy któreś z ogniw się zbuntuje i zechce zaprzestać tych chorych relacji? Gdy na przykład myśliwy przestanie polować? Albo ofiara, zamiast uciekać przed drapieżnikiem, zacznie stawiać mu opór i bronić się? Mam podstawy przypuszczać, że może doprowadzić do zaburzenia pozornej równowagi we wszechświecie. Na podstawie przedstawionych przeze mnie przykładów, postaram się to udowodnić w poniższym tekście. Wszystko zaczęło się od niebotycznej kolejki do toalety w centrum handlowym Danville. Mieszkając w Indiach nauczyłam się tego i owego. Umiem zaparzyć świetną herbatę i uniknąć tłumu podczas spacerów po mieście. Niestety, nawet mistrz unikania tłumów, nie jest w stanie uniknąć stania w kolejce. Tym bardziej jeśli jest to kolejka w centrum handlowym. Stałam sparaliżowana strachem przed starszą panią i za dwiema bardzo rozgadanymi dziewczynami. Czułam że jeśli zaraz nie dostanę się do ubikacji, to popuszczę ze strachy. Nie znoszę zatłoczonych miejsc i skupisk ludzkich, przysparzają mnie o najprawdziwsze ataki paniki. Całą siłą woli usiłowałam skupić się by nie stracić przytomności. Zacisnęłam wargi i pięści, tyle się nastałam, nie ucieknę będąc już u wrót sukcesu. Kolejka znów przesunęła się o jedną osobą, a ja ostrożnie zrobiłam krok do przodu. - Co ty tu robisz? - usłyszałam głos Nathana. Stałam niewzruszona udając, że go nie słyszę. Tylko jego tu brakowało. Przede mną ludzie, za mną ludzie, a na dokładkę on. - Hey, Camille. Pytam cię. - Chłopak podszedł jeszcze bliżej mnie i pomachał mi dłonią przed twarzą. - Co tu robisz? - Ignoruję cię - odparłam przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Tak, a co robisz w centrum? - Dopytywał się Van Stomm. - Od kiedy to przebywasz z ludźmi? Myślałem, że unikasz miejsc które są bardziej zatłoczone niż biblioteka o poranku. - Bo tak jest, ale wybrałam się dziś z mamą na zakupy. Obiecałam ojcu, że popracujemy nad naszymi relacjami. Jestem tu już pięć godzin i musiałam w końcu iść do toalety - oznajmiłam z wyrzutem. - Jesteś tu z Izą? - zawołał Nathan z uśmiechem. - Gdzie jest? Chłopak rozejrzał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu mojej mamy. Nie było dla mnie tajemnicą, że bardzo ją lubił. Kiedy przychodził do mnie na próby, mama częstowała go przeróżnymi słodkościami. Nathan będzie lubił każdego kto go dokarmia. - Nie wiem, pewnie w jakimś butiku. - Nie wiem jak z tak szałowej kobiety jak Izabella, zrodziłaś się ty - mruknął pod nosem brązowowłosy. Zmrużyłam groźnie oczy i spojrzałam na chłopaka jak na obślizgłego karalucha. - To pewnie te kosmiczne geny. Kosmici we wszystkich filmach nie zaliczają się do specjalnie atrakcyjnych. - Nie jestem kosmitą! - zawołałam nieco podniesiony głosem robiąc kolejny krok do przodu. Jego ciągłe insynuacje i teorie na temat mojego rzekomego, obcego pochodzenia, zaczynały mnie niezmiernie irytować. - Normalni ludzie nie mogą tyle czytać bo oczy im się wypalą - oznajmił Nathan zupełnie niewzruszony, dodatkowo robiąc minę "ja wiem lepiej". - Jesteś prawdziwą solą w oku. - Sól w małych ilościach jest zdrowa. - A w dużych ilościach może prowadzić do zawału. Więc panu na dziś dziękujemy, jestem za młoda żeby zejść na atak serca. - Pff, jakbym chciał cię zabić wysłałbym cię do warzywniaka po truskawki. Skonałabyś w kolejce do kasy. - Możesz... - zaczęłam, jednak w tym samym momencie przypomniałam sobie niezmiernie komiczną rzecz i wybuchłam niekontrolowanym śmiechem. - Co cię tak rozbawiło? - zapytał Van Stomm podejrzliwie. - W końcu załapałaś dowcip który opowiedziałem ci w zeszłym tygodniu? - Nie, nie o to chodzi - zdołałam wydusić hamując śmiech. - Po prostu przypomniało mi się jak bardzo boisz się warzyw. To takie żałosne, że aż zabawne. - Zamknij się, bo jeszcze ktoś usłyszy - wyszeptał chłopak z przerażeniem. Naprawdę bał się, że ktoś się o tym dowie. Mogłoby to bardzo zagrozić jego szkolnej pozycji łobuza. Ja jednak nie zamierzałam pozostać mu dłużna. - Pękasz na widok marchewki, jak Supermen na widok kryptonitu - zawołałam znów wybuchając śmiechem. - Nie porównuj mnie do tego cieniasa. Nathan wyglądał na naprawdę wkurzonego, a ja wciąż nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. W tym momencie podszedł do nas Chris Shine - najlepszy przyjaciel Nathana i w sumie jedyny. - Cześć wam. Co to za schadzki pod toaletą? Camille co cię tak bawi? - Twój przyjaciel i jego lachanofobia - odparłam przerywając mój chichot. - Co? - zdumiali się obaj chłopcy. - Och, strach przed warzywami. Tak się nazywa ta fobie - odparłam wywracając oczami. - Ha! Skoro ma nazwę znaczy, że jest uznawaną chorobą! - zawołał Van Stomm z uśmiechem, jakby dając mi tym samym argument, bym zaprzestała wyśmiewania go. - Chwila - odezwał się Shine. - Boisz się warzyw? - Panicznie - odparłam za brązowowłosego. Uśmiech Nahana natychmiast znikł z jego twarzy. - Ale... Serio? - Nie no, dzięki Camille. Powiedz jeszcze reszcie szkoły, oni nie wiedzą - warknął Van Stomm przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Trzeba było ze mną nie zaczynać - oznajmiłam i zrobiłam kolejny krok ku toalecie. Najdroższa ulgo, nadchodzę! - Wystarczy przy nim wyciągnąć marchewkę, żeby znalazł się na drugim końcu pomieszczenia - zwróciłam się ponownie do Shina. - Chwila, to dlatego zawsze znikasz jak wyciągam moją śniadaniówkę - zauważył Chris. Rodzice czarnowłosego bardzo dbali o zdrowe żywienie swojej rodziny, dlatego codzienni młody Shine miał dawaną do szkoły solidną porcję warzyw. - Idę do toalety - oznajmił Nathan ostentacyjnie, nawet nie racząc wypowiedzi przyjaciela komentarzem, po czym oddalił się ku męskiej toalecie. Chris chichocząc ruszył za nim. Westchnęłam ciężko, przyglądając się z zazdrością jak obaj przekraczają bramę raju. Ja będę zmuszona jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Jak to jest, że akurat przed damskimi toaletami zawsze są tak niebotyczne kolejki? ---- - Długo jeszcze? - zawołał Fred waląc pięścią w drzwi od kabiny, za którymi znajdował się jego brat. Brązowowłosy wzrok utkwiony miał w telefonie. - Mai się niecierpliwi. - Spoko, już kończę - odparł Xavier zapinając rozporek i spuszczając wodę. - Nie wiem, co było w tym tacos, ale zamieniło mnie w wulkan. Starszy z braci Johnson otworzył drzwi by opuścić kabinę, jednak nie zdążył nawet wystawić z niej stopy. Jego brat natychmiast wepchną go z powrotem i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. - Co jest Fred? - zapytał zdumiony blondyn, spoglądając na przyjaciela usiłującego wtopić się w ścianę łazienki. - Wyglądasz jakbyś - niestety Xavier nie zdołał dokończyć swojej myśli, gdyż brązowowłosy zasłonił mu usta dłonią. - Ciii... Z łazienki dały się słyszeć znajome głosy. W jednym z nich, szesnastolatek rozpoznał Nathana Van Stomma. - O stul się już - mówił Nathan. - Przestań o tym gadać. Nie zachowuj się jak Tjinder. Ona też nie umie buzi na kłódkę trzymać. Fred wypuścił brata z uścisku, który całkowicie zasłuchał się w rozmowę Van Stomma z Shinem. - Nie wierzę, że można się ich aż tak bać - śmiał się Chris. - Warzywa to twój kryptonit. - Serio mógłbyś sobie z Camille rękę podać - mruknął rozżalony osiłek. Tymczasem Fred rozglądał się dookoła w poszukiwaniu drogi ucieczki. Nie był gotów na spotkanie ze swym nemezis oko w oko i to jeszcze w toalecie, gdzie osiłek miałby wielkie pole do popisu jeśli chodzi o wybór "środków perswazji". Van Stomm nazywał tak sposoby na zgnębienie kujona. Kiedy tylko młodszy Johnson dostrzegł niewielkie, łazienkowe okienko, znajdujące się tuż pod sufitem, natychmiast wskoczył na sedes i usiłował go dosięgnąć. Gdy był już bliski sukcesu i prawie udało mu się do niego dostać, Xav chwycił go za koszulkę i pociągnął w dół, przez co Fred wpadł prawą stopą do sedesu. - Uspokój się i daj mi podsłuchiwać - szepnął blondyn, przystawiając ucho do drzwi kabiny. - Nie wiesz jak to jest... One... Warzywa zniszczyły mi urodziny. Ba, całe dzieciństwo! Na to wyznanie Chris wybuchnął niepohamowanym śmiechem. - Wegetarianie to pewnie dla ciebie stworzenia szatana - zawył. - Wegetarianizm jest bardzo okrutną dietą. Nie mam nic przeciw temu, że wegetarianie nie jedzą mięsa, ale dlaczego jedzą warzywa? - Ty tak na serio? Na widok całkowitej powagi na twarzy przyjaciela, czarnowłosy parsknął ponownie. Szybko się jednak powstrzymał. - Dobra stary, ze mną twój sekret będzie bezpieczny. - Camille mówiła tak samo... - A pro po Camille. Co o niej sądzisz? - Meh, laska cztery na dziesięć - odparł Van Stomm wzruszając ramionami. - Widzę, że nieźle się dogadujecie, jak na ciebie. Coś do niej masz? - Tak, pretensje że wygadała się o warzywach. - Pytam czy coś między wami, no wiesz - Shine szturchnął kompana w ramie i mrugnął porozumiewawczo. W odpowiedzi tym razem Van Stomm wybuchnął śmiechem. - Camille? Ona? Hahaha! Dobre sobie! - Nathan otarł łzę i oznajmił już poważnie. - Powiem ci, że nie jestem w jej typie, ani ja, ani ty, ani żaden inny facet. - Co to znaczy? - zdumiał się Chris. - Domyśl się. A teraz wybacz, ale naprawdę muszę skorzystać. Nathan wszedł do wolnej kabiny, po chwili Chris zrobił to samo. Kilka minut później, Xsawier i Fred usłyszeli jak nastolatkowie opuszczają toaletę. - Możesz już wyjąć nogę z sedesu - zwrócił się blondyn do brata. - Poszli sobie. Brązowowłosy wyciągnął stopę z głośnym chlapnięciem i zbliżył się ostrożnie do drzwi. Otworzył je delikatnie i wystawił powoli głowę. - Na miłość sparklających jednorożków! - zawołał starszy z braci Johnsonów i wypchnął drugiego z kabiny. Fredy wylądował twardo na posadce. - Nie zamierzam dłużej siedzieć w tym smrodzie. Czego się boisz? Chyba nie tego idioty?! Stary, masz 15 lat! Dorośnij w końcu, bo ciągle zachowujesz się jak przedszkolak! Co by mama na to powiedziała? No wiesz. Gdyby żyła. - Skąd mam wiedzieć? Nie żyje. - Na pewno nie pogłaskałaby cię po główce za chowanie się przed chłopakiem, który co rusz spuszcza ci lanie! Weź ty się mu w końcu postaw. - Postawić? Niby jak? Chcesz żeby zamienił mnie w tartę? - Nie, dlatego mówię ci, żebyś w końcu coś z nim zrobił. Weź nie świruj. Jeśli chcesz żeby Mai traktowała cię poważnie, nie możesz zachowywać się jak fujara. Choć udawaj mężczyznę. - Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ciebie gnębi najgorsza zmora naszego liceum. - No właśnie, nie gnębi mnie. Więc może mnie posłuchasz? Fred zamyślił się. To prawda jego brat nigdy nie miał problemów z najmłodszym Van Stommem. - Co proponujesz? Masz jakiś plan? - A wiesz, że może i mam... Ale muszę go jeszcze dopracować. A tak właściwie, skąd wiedziałeś, że Nathan się zbliża? - Mam taki szósty zmysł, wyczuwam gdy jest w pobliżu. - Coś jak Pinkie Pie z tym, że coś spadnie jej na głowę! - zauważył blondyn uśmiechając się promiennie. - Odstaw MLP na jakiś czas. ---- Z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach wyszłam z toalety. Po blisko pół godzinie oczekiwania, w końcu byłam wolna! Teraz jestem gotowa by wrócić do "integrowania się" z moją mamą. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i ruszyłam na poszukiwania mej rodzicielki. Jak zawsze starałam się trzymać jak najmniej zatłoczonych miejsc. Mamę znalazłam po kilku minutach. Była w sklepie z butami przymierzając jakąś parę szpilek. - W końcu jesteś - ucieszyła się szczerze na mój widok, odkładając buty na półkę. - Bałam się, że zemdlałaś. - Kolejka była bardzo długa - odparłam z westchnieniem. - Przez ten czas zdążyłam obskoczyć kilka sklepów. W Butiku spotkałam twojego przyjaciela, Nathana. - To nie jest mój przyjaciel - rzuciłam od niechcenia. - Zaprosiłam go do nas na herbatkę. - Co? - zdumiałam spoglądając zszokowana na czarnowłosą. - Dlaczego? - Bo jest miłym chłopcem, a ty potrzebujesz kontaktu z rówieśnikami - odparła poważnie. - Mówimy o tym samym Nathanie? - W każdym razie, przyjdzie w piątek. A teraz choć pójdziemy do tej księgarni, wybierzesz sobie jakąś książkę. ---- Xawier, Fred i Mai siedzieli w trójkę w ulubionej kawiarni braci Johnson. - Więc w końcu postanowiłeś się postawić Van Stomm'owi? - upewniła się Mai zwracając do swojego chłopaka. Xawier właśnie skończył opowiadać blondynce o tym jak namówił brata, by wspólnie zemścili się na Nathanie. - T-tak - wyjąkał brązowowłosy i przełknął głośno ślinę. - To świetnie! - ucieszyła się szczerze Brown. - Ja i Xav nie zawsze będziemy mogli cię bronić. - Xavier zachichotał cicho. Mai zmierzyła go groźnym spojrzeniem i kontynuowała. - Więc jaki macie plan na odwet? - zapytała z zaciekawieniem, upijając nieco swojego koktajlu. - Ukrywając się z Fredem w kabinie, podsłuchałem jak Chris śmiał się z Van Stomm'a i jego fobi. Wydaje mi się, że to dość poważny strach, przed warzywami. Moglibyśmy to wykorzystać - odparł z uśmiechem Johnson. - Z chęcią wam pomogę - odparła z zapałem Mai. - Jakieś konkretne plany? - Mam dość dobre znajomości z szkolnymi kucharkami. Ukrywam się u nich podczas długich przerw przed Nathanem. Jakby tak je przekonać, żeby wprowadziły "warzywny tydzień"? No wiecie, przez cały tydzień, na obiad tylko warzywa - Fred uśmiechnął się chytrze. Przyjaciele popatrzeli na niego z podziwem. - No i to są jakieś konkrety! - zawołała z radością Brown. - Dobre, dobre - przyznał z szacunkiem starszy brat Freda. - Ale wydaje mi się, że to za mało. Można by jeszcze zorganizować przymusową promocje zdrowia, wiecie wykłady o warzywach i takie tam. Zdjęcia warzyw na każdym kroku, a kulminacją tego byłoby spotkanie z gośćmi przebranymi za warzywa. Nauczyciel sportu, pan Shine jest zwolennikiem zdrowego trybu życia, na bank nas wesprze! - Panowie, zadziwiacie mnie - przyznała Mai z szerokim uśmiechem. - To co, zabieramy się do roboty z samego rana? - No coś ty! - wykrzyknęli chłopcy zgodnie. - Plan trzeba zacząć realizować natychmiast! - oznajmił Fred z ekscytacją. - Nie ma co marnować czasu. Dzwonię do Haliny! - A ja do profesora. Chłopcy wstali natychmiast od stolika i odeszli kawałek by zadzwonić. Mai została sama. Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko. - Eh, znów geny Flynnów się w nich odezwały. ---- Następny dzień w Swampy-Poven Schools był dla Nathana jak każdy poprzedni, w każdym razie przez pierwsze pięć sekund. Gdy tylko z rozmachem otworzył drzwi szkoły, jak to miał w zwyczaju, i wszedł do środka, poraziła go zieleń bijąca ze ścian. Każda ze ścian oklejona była plakatami w ilości hurtowej. Na każdym z nich było zdjęcie jakiegoś warzywa oraz jedno z wielu haseł: Dzień dla zdrowia! Warzywa twym przyjacielem! Zasmakuj w zieleninie! Van Stomm przełknął głośno ślinę. Każdy o zdrowym rozsądku, kto w takim stopniu boi się warzyw co Nathan, już dawno by uciekł z podkulonym ogonem i przeczekał dzień promocji warzyw w domu. Najmłodszy z Van Stomm'ów jednak się do nich nie zaliczał, w końcu to tylko plakaty! Mimo że przerażające i przysparzające o chęć zwrócenia zjedzonych na śniadanie naleśników, to jednak nie zrobią najmniejszej krzywdy! Nathan, święcie przekonany, że na samych plakatach się skończy, zrobił krok do przodu wchodząc do jaskini lwa. Z biegiem dnia okazało się jednak, że to był dopiero początek. Chłopak na każdym kroku spotykał osobę spożywającą jakieś warzywo, ten chrupał marchewkę, tamten gryzł ogórka. Ponadto prawie na każdym korytarzu rozstawiony był mini stragan z warzywami. Nathan bardzo musiał się skupić, by nie uciec z piskiem przechodząc obok nich. Na drugiej lekcji zamiast lekcji matematyki, odbyło się obowiązkowy wykład na temat "Dlaczego warto jeść warzywa?". Gdy tylko gość przebrany za marchewkę, zaczął pokazywać slajdy z najróżniejszymi zdjęciami jarzyn, Nathan udał że musi iść do toalety. Przesiedział w niej do końca zajęć, zamknięty w jednej z kabin i trzęsąc się jak galareta. Kulminacją dnia był jednak obiad. Nathan wszedł na stołówkę z nadzieją, że zje w końcu coś co nie jest zieleniną, jednak i tu okazało się, że był w błędzie. Nad stolikami rozpościerał się olbrzymi napis "WARZYWNY TYDZIEŃ". Na talerzach wszystkich uczniów nie znajdowało się nic poza warzywami. Mimo tych pierwszych oznak nadciągającego kataklizmu, nie przejął się i mimo oblewających go potów, podszedł do bufetu. - Poproszę stek - zwrócił się do kucharki. - Niestety kochanieńki, dziś an obiad tylko WARZYWA. Ostatnie słowo zadźwięczało w głowie Nathana, jakby ktoś wykrzyknął je mu nad uchem. Chłopak cofnął się o krok. - C-co? - wyszeptał z przerażaniem. - Przez najbliższy tydzień, na obiad będą same warzywa. To jak co ci podać? Po skroni piętnastolatka spłynęła kropla potu. Chłopak zrobił kolejne kilka kroków w tył i wpadł na kogoś. Odwrócił się natychmiast gotów stłuc osobą o którą o mało co nie wylądował na ziemi, na chwile zapominając że otacza go zielenina. Okazało się, że był to Fred. Stał z szerokim uśmiechem wgapiając się w Van Stomma. W rękach trzymał tacę warzywami. - Poczęstujesz się? - zwrócił się do Nathana Johnson, podstawiając brązowowłosemu tacę pod nos. - Nie - burknął tamten znów cofając się o krok. - Podoba ci się co zorganizowałem? - Co? - No wiesz, warzywa na korytarzach, warzywa na obiad, warzywa w klasach. To moja zasługa. Podoba ci się? Bo wiesz. To. Wszystko. Z. Myślą. O. Tobie. - C-co? - wyszeptał do reszty zlękniony Nathan. Czyżby było możliwe, że ten lamus dowiedział się o jego największym lęku? Ale jak? W jaki sposób? - Trzeba uważać o czym rozmawia się w toaletach publicznych - oznajmił Fred poważnie, jakby w odpowiedzi na niezadane przez Van Stomm'a pytanie. Nastolatek przełknął głośno ślinę. "On wie!" Fred uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Sam był jednak równie spanikowany co Nathan. Ogromnie obawiał się, że chłopak zaraz w odwecie wysmaruje mu twarz warzywami, lub zrobi coś gorszego. Jedyne co powodowało, że zachowywał się tak odważnie, była świadomość, że Mai patrzy. - Jeśli nadal zechce ci się ze mną droczyć, możesz być pewny, że na warzywnym tygodniu się nie skończy. A teraz... Bu! Nathan natychmiast odwrócił się i uciekł w popłochu ze stołówki. ---- Trwała długa przerwa. Jak zawsze spędzałam ją w szkolnej bibliotece, wszystkie inne miejsca były dla mnie zdecydowanie za bardzo przepełnione. Biblioteka nigdy taka nie była. Zawsze panował tu spokój i bez ludność. Jedyną towarzyszką była pani Morison - bibliotekarka. Byłam właśnie pochłonięta lekturą Proust'a, gdy drzwi biblioteki otworzyły się gwałtownie i do środka wpadł Nathan, krzycząc moje imię na cały regulator. Skąd wiedział, że akurat tu będę? Cóż, nie trzeba być Sherlokiem, by się tego domyślić. - Camille! - w tym samym momencie, pani Morison pojawiła się przy nim niczym rasowy ninja i zdzieliła mu książką prosto w twarz, po czym przemówiła groźnym i stanowczym szeptem. - W bibliotece obowiązuje absolutna cisza. Nathan skulił się jak zbity pies i podszedł do mnie w milczeniu. - Widziałaś co się dzieje? - zapytał przysiadając na przeciw mnie. - Nie - skłamałam. - Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? - zapytałam, choć dobrze wiedziałam co Nathan ma na myśli. - Wszędzie. Są. Warzywa. - Aaa! To tak, zauważyłam. Tylko ślepy by nie zauważył. Pewnie srasz po gaciach. - Nie - pisnął brązowowłosy. Uśmiechnęłam się na dźwięk jego głosu, brzmiał jak przerażona mysz. - Czemu tu przylazłeś? - On wie! - Kto i co wie? - Johnson, ten kujon którego gnębię, wie że... No wiesz... - Że boisz się warzyw? - Cii. Tak. Musisz mi pomóc go jakoś powstrzymać, to on zorganizował to wszystko. Zbuntował szkołę, przeciw mnie! - Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Fred ci dokucza? - zapytałam rozbawiona w końcu spoglądając znad książki na osiłka. - Pewnie, że nie! - zawołał natychmiast Van Stomm, a kropelka potu ściekła po jego czole. - Taki knypek jak on?! To byłoby śmieszne, niemożliwe i... - Chłopak zamilkł i przełknął gorzko ślinę. - Dobra, może trochę. A pomożesz mi? - Nie - odparłam krótko i wróciłam do czytania - nie obchodziło mnie nawet w czym konkretnie mam mu pomóc. - No weź! Camille! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi... - Nie jesteśmy. - ... a przyjaciele sobie pomagają. - Nie przyjaźnimy się Nathan. - Proszę no! - wydarł się nastolatek, przez co pani bibliotekarka znów zdzieliła go książką po głowie. - Pani Morison, proszę szanować książki - obruszyłam się na ten widok. - Powiedz swojemu przyjacielowi, żeby szanował ciszę w bibliotece - warknęła staruszka. - To nie jest mój przyjaciel! - zawołałam za oddalającą się kobietą. - Pomóż - kontynuował swoje błagania brązowowłosy. - Nie. Ale jeśli już o przyjaciołach mowa. Dlaczego nie poprosisz Chrisa, żeby cię wsparł? - Bo potrzebuję kobiety! - Pani Morison rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. Chłopak natychmiast stonował się. - To znaczy, potrzebuję dziewczyńskiej pomocy, a ty jesteś jedyną, która... - Cię znosi. - No właśnie. No i Chrisa nie mogę nigdzie znaleźć od rana. To jak? - Nie. - Dobra - zawołał głośnym szeptem. - Więc będę tu tak siedział póki się nie zgodzisz. Jak zniesiesz moje towarzystwo przez całą godzinę, hę? - Jak zawsze, z zimną krwią. Ponownie powróciłam do czytania, w najmniejszym stopniu niewzruszona "groźbami" Nathana. Nauczyłam się już wystarczająco dobrze znosić jego natręctwo. ---- Fred stał z szerokim uśmiechem przypatrując się oddalającemu się w pośpiechu Van Stomm'owi. - No moje gratulacje bracie! - zawołał Xavier pojawiając się wraz z Mai, przy Fredzie i rzcząc go bolesnym "poklepem uznania". - W końcu udało ci się mu postawić. - Aż uciekł w przerażeniu - pisnęła Mai i ucałowała chłopaka w policzek. - Stary wiem, że się cieszysz i jesteś z siebie dumny, ale możesz się przestać tak uśmiechać? - zwrócił się po chwili blondyn do szatyna. - To lekko przerażające. - Nie mogę - odparł Fred przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Dostałem szczękościsku. Na to wyznanie zarówno Xav jak i Mai wybuchnęli krótkim śmiechem. - Poczekaj, pomogę ci - oznajmił dobrodusznie starszy z Johnsonów, po czym spoliczkował brata. - I jak? - O wiele lepiej - odparł Fred rozmasowując policzki. - Po tej lekcji wracasz do domu? - Tak, a co? - No wiesz... Van Stomm może planować odwet za odwet. - Pfff - zbagatelizował Xavier. - Nie ośmieli się, a jeśli nawet, znasz jego słaby punkt. No i Mai zostaje, w razie czego odgoni osiłka. ---- Z daleka słyszałam kroki zbliżającej się osoby, nie zamierzałam jednak podnosić wzroku znad książki. Jedynie siedzący obok mnie Nathan oderwał się od wgapiania się we mnie. Najwyraźniej chciał mnie przekonać siłą swego kruchego umysłu, lub spopielić wzrokiem. W jego wykonaniu, obie te czynności wyglądają podobnie. Na jego twarzy pojawił się promienny uśmiech. - Cześć Chris! - prawie wykrzyknął, po raz kolejny zapominając że jest w bibliotece. - Gdzie się podziewałeś? Nie było cię na pierwszych zajęcia. Myślałem, że Ci wywalili. No wiesz, za piątek - ostatnie zdanie chłopak wręcz wyszeptał. - Dostałem zwolnienie z zajęć - oznajmił czarnowłosy z radością. - Oprowadzam moją kuzynkę po szkole. - Tę kuzynkę? - zapytał Van Stomm z ekscytacją. - Tę. - Tę która... - Tę samą. - Tę tę? - Dokładnie. - Jaką tę? - wtrąciłam się w ich bezsensowny dialog, zerkając to na jednego to na drugiego. - TĘ - oznajmił Nathan. W tym samym momencie podeszła do nas wysoka, brązowowłosa piętnastolatka. - Marny asortyment jak na szkolną bibliotekę - oznajmiła z westchnieniem. W jej głosie można było wyczuć lekki, brytyjski akcent. - Cześć wam. Aleksis jestem - przywitała się z szerokim uśmiechem. - To Camille i Nathan - przedstawił nas Chris. - Jejku, czy ty czytasz Proust'a? - zapytała brązowowłosa z ekscytacją, przysiadając się obok mnie. - Tak. - Z własnej woli? - Naturalnie. - To takie niespotykane. Myślałam, że dziś nikt już nie czyta. Proust jest jednym z moich idoli, choć oczywiści Dickens bije go na głowę. Czytałaś "Samotnie"? - Tak - wyszeptałam z ekscytacją. - Albo "Opowieść o dwóch miastach"? - Tak - oznajmiłam z jeszcze większym ożywieniem. - A "Wielkie nadzieje"? Wysublimowana powieść o dojrzewaniu i... Zamurowało mnie. W całym moim piętnastoletnim życiu nie spotkałam się z drugą osobą która, również lubiłaby czytać w równym stopniu co ja. Poczułam że robi mi się gorąco, a moje policzki zaczęły mnie palić jakby byłym nieco za długo siedziała na słońcu. - A tobie kto się podoba? - Ty... Znaczy tylko głupiec nie ceniłby Dickens za jego dzieła. Choć moim zdecydowanym idolem jest Umberto Eco. Dickens i Proust są w pierwszej piątce. Oczywiście, nie umniejszam ich twórczości. Po prostu styl Eco bardziej do mnie przemawia. Zamilkłam i zapatrzyłam się w jej błękitne oczy. Dziewczyna uśmiechała się delikatnie, a jej jasno brązowe włosy splecione były w niedbały kok. Miała na sobie białą, elegancką bluzkę z niedużym dekoltem i krótką granatową spódniczkę. Zahipnotyzowała mnie. Aleksis zwróciła się do Nathana. Po chwili między nimi i Chrisem, wywiązała się rozmowa, jednak nie słuchałam o czym dyskutują. Zbyt skupiona byłam na kuzynce Shine'a. Kilka minut później Chris pożegnał się z przyjacielem i wspólnie z kuzynką poszli zwiedzać resztę liceum. - Czy ty się rumienisz? - zwrócił się do mnie Nathan. - Co? - zapytałam wychodząc z mojego transu. - Wyraźnie policzki ci się zaczerwieniły. - Wydaje Ci się - burknęłam i wróciłam do mojej książki. Nathan uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - No. Przyznać ci muszę, że masz niezły gust. Sama piękna nie jesteś, ale masz oko do tych ładnych. Będziesz chodzić ze mną na podrywy. - Zamknij się - warknęłam przez zaciśnięte zęby i wróciłam do czytania książki. - To jak pomożesz? - Zapomnij. W tym samym momencie zabrzmiał dzwonek i zmuszona byłam udać się na zajęcia. Jedynym plusem było to, że pozbędę się Nathana. Chodziliśmy do innych klas. - Nie chcę ci przerywać wpatrywania się we mnie, ale muszę iść na lekcje. Wstałam z krzesła, a Nathan zrobił to samo, po czym oboje wyszliśmy z biblioteki. Korytarze były już opustoszałe, więc nie musiałam się przejmować, tłumem ludzi. Nathan z wolna ciągnął się za mną. - Masz lekcje w innej części szkoły - zwróciłam mu uwagę. - Jakie to ma znaczenie - Nathan wzruszył ramionami. - I tak jestem skończony - mruknął rozżalony. Szedł obok mnie z rękami w kieszeniach wyraźnie przybity. - Nie próbuj znów tego - warknęłam. Robił tak zawsze jak chciał ode mnie wyżebrać batonika. Przybierał postawę skruszonego i zaczynał ubolewać nad swoim losem. Zdawał się być tak nieporadny, że zaczynało mi się go robić szkoda, niczym jednonogiego psa i zwykle ulegałam. Nie tym razem jednak! Będę twarda, nie dam się znów wpakować w kłopoty. - Nie pomogę ci w twoich niedorzecznych planach zemsty. - To nie plan zemsty. Chciałem jedynie, żebyś namówiła go by zdradził ci czego on się boi. Miałbym wtedy i na niego haczyk i zmusiłbym go, by dął sobie spokój z warzywnym heppeningiem. - To nie możesz tego zrobić sam? - Niby jak? - Nie wiem, zbierz o nim informacje, cokolwiek. I tu popełniłam zasadniczy błąd. Nathanowi nigdy nie wolno zostawiać dużego pola do popisu, bo zrobi coś naprawdę głupiego. - Masz racje! - zawołał chłopak. - Przecież nie muszę z nim gadać, żeby się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć! W następnej chwili chłopak oddalił się w przeciwnym kierunku. Z zaciekawieniem udałam się za nim. Zastałam go przy szafkach. Usiłował dostać się do jednej z nich, najwyraźniej jednak nie znał do niej kodu. - Co ty robisz? - zapytałam zdumiona. - Robię tak jak radziłaś, zbieram informacje. To szafka Johnsona. Jak tylko uda mi się ją otworzyć, dowiem się o nim wszystkiego! - Włamujesz się? - szepnęłam zlękniona. - Znajdę na niego jakiś haczyk i... - Co się tu dzieje? Na korytarzu pojawił się woźny. Ściskając w ręku mopa wpatrywał się w nas zbulwersowany. ---- Xavier był kilka przecznic od domu, gdy na grzbiecie poczuł zimny dreszcz. Nagle zrobiło się strasznie zimno, a blondyn oberwał w twarz mroźnym powiewem wiatru. Chłopak objął się by jakoś skumulować ciepło. W tej chwili bardzo pożałował, że nie posłuchał ojca i nie zabrał ze sobą kurtki. Mimowolnie zaczął szczękać zębami z powodu przeszywającego go chłodu. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że to nagłe ochłodzenie jest zupełnie nieuzasadnione. Był maj, za blisko miesiąc zaczyna się lato, powinno być coraz cieplej. Spojrzał w górę, słońce nadal świeciło jasno niczym w lato, a na tle niebieskiego nieba nie było widać też ani jednaj chmurki. Chłopak był coraz bliżej swojego domu, a im bliżej niego się znajdował, tym zimniej się robiło, a wiatr był coraz to mocniejszy. Oślepiający błysk światła. Xavier zatrzymał się zszokowany i wpatrzył przed siebie. Niedaleko jego domu zaczęła pojawiać się jakaś przezroczysta materia, która powoli jęła przybierać ludzkie kształty. Szesnastolatek cofnął się o krok. Nie był w stanie zrobić nic więcej. Po okolicy ponownie rozszedł się oślepiający błysk. W tym samym momencie nastolatek odzyskał władzę w ciele. Obrócił się momentalnie na pięcie i uciekł z dala od tego paranormalnego zjawiska. Nie czuł już chłodu i wiatru. W tej chwili ogarniało go najprawdziwsze przerażenie. Kategoria:Odcinki